Solonari Light Sphere
A Solonari Light Stone (light sphere) is a relic of the fallen Solonari civilization that is sometimes found near their ruined outposts. The spheres are "no larger than an apple" and made from Lumali , a milky-white stone that was a commonly used material of the Solonari. The spheres have been identified by some wizards as simple devices used by the High Elves as lamps. At least that is what they thought they were. The snow white stone, once held and given the command word to 'produce light' (Lumathi - the act of radiating light). Curiously, Lumali does not show signs of heating up when conducting the energy to create this illumination. Those few human wizards who have investigated such items found them to be a curious form of enchantment because it's seemingly dense (layers and layers of enchantment) but the one thing that everyone can see is the light spell front and center. So other than being a point of curiosity they are just seen as trinkets that occasionally find their way into mageware shops. "Why would the Solonari, masters of Arcane Magic, make one of the most complex crystal lamps ever known?" Those who find them or purchase them will often use them as an Orb of Continual Light, having wooden stands carved for them to hold them from rolling off a desk or table. Appendix Kyson discovers a light stone in the Webwood Cave. He showed it to his master, Tethys, who explained what it was and briefly about the known history of the Solonari. Already having a crystal lamp for his quarters, he allowed Kyson to keep it. One night, while Kyson was studying at the Priory, he was using the light stone to read by. No-No, being a fan of nearly everything shiney, enjoys trying to pry the stone out of the wooden stand to play with it. It's too large, at the time, for the green whelp to carry it back to his nest box so he drops it onto the floor. Just prior to when No-No took the stone, Kyson was reading through some text and noted that someone had written a phrase in elvish in the margin. It was something along the lines of "What is the Name of the Star?" When Kyson picks the sphere up from the rugged floor, and smiles to No-No by asking "What is your name?" but to his surprise it glows brighter and projects a series of Elven words (non-sylvanari) in the air of the middle of his room. So he ran to his master's chamber with the sphere in hand, tucked under his tabard to show Tethys what he found. The alphabet was not known to the wizard but the two assumed that the words were in Solonari. Every inquiry into the stones previously had been done using Medjia; the language of magic. It was assumed that the elves who created the spheres used the same language as every -other- wizard in the world used. It was assumed that other wizards, over time, would have used the Sylvanari language (as it's the only dialect of Elven commonly known in the world of men), and each time the only word that worked was 'produce light'. So why would '"What is your name?' work? Kyson begged the help of Tethys to investigate the sphere but it wasn't something that was a great priority to the master. It was a point of curiosity but he recommended that the boy put the project on hold until after his exams. Category:Item/Elf Category:Item/Solonari